1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to carrying devices, and more particularly to a bag having an inflatable member integrated therewith such that the bag may be used as both a carrying device and a cushioning device.
2. Description of the Background
Specialty item carrying bags are well known in the art. For example, there are numerous bags previously known which are provided an overall shape corresponding to a particular article intended to be carried by the bag, or which have compartments which are shaped to receive a particular article or a plurality of articles. Likewise, numerous bags have been known which provide multiple compartments for separating products one from another.
Moreover, beach- and pool-goers will often use carrying bags to carry a variety of items they may wish to use while sunbathing, enjoying the water, and the like, such as a swimsuit, towel, snacks and beverages, reading material, etc. However, even with traditional compartmented bags, or bags having a shape corresponding to a specific article, often times it is necessary to place such items in different carrying bags, such as where the person wishes to carry both clothing and canned beverages and does not wish for the clothing to become cold or wet from the beverages, or for the beverages to become warm from being transported in an uninsulated container. Moreover, where the user wishes to take with them a cushion or pillow for increasing their comfort when lounging, their carrying demand increases even further.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a multi-purpose bag which would allow a user to transport articles within the bag, transport insulated containers in another portion of the bag, and transport a cushion device in yet another portion of the bag.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide a multi-purpose bag which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art bags.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a multi-purpose bag having an inflatable member integrated therewith which may be used as a cushion either within the bag or when detached from the bag.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a multi-purpose bag which positions a holder for an insulated beverage container adjacent a cushion for a user""s head.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing a multi-purpose bag having a pocket formed on at least one side thereof configured to removably receive an inflatable member. The inflatable member preferably comprises an inflatable balloon held within a fabric sleeve adapted for attachment to a pole, rod, strap, or other elongate member. A drawstring is operatively attached to the pocket to draw the pocket against the inflatable member so as to hinder inadvertent withdrawal of the inflatable member from the pocket. A sleeve is also preferably positioned adjacent the pocket, and is configured to receive an insulated beverage holder. A flexible retaining strap is optionally provided to overlap the sleeve and maintain the beverage holder within the sleeve, even when the bag is transported. Handles are also provided on opposite side edges of the bag, allowing the bag to be carried in a number of varying orientations.